Me and Our Marriage
by Miku In Hana
Summary: Kau tak pernah melihatku. Apa arti aku di matamu? Apakah boleh aku menempati ruang di hatimu? SasuFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Me and Our Marriage**

**Warning: FemNaru, Not Yaoi, Typo, Aneh.**

**Pair: SasufemNaru, xxxfemNaru.**

**Rated: T.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt.**

**Mohon Maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam ide cerita. Tapi ini jujur ini murni dari ideku sendiri.**

**Don't like Don't read.**

**Happy Reading!**

**PROLOG: **

**Naruto POV:**

Seharusnya ini semua tidak terjadi. Andai aku bisa menolak ini semua, aku pasti tidak akan terjebak dalam hubungan yang tidak tau kemana akhirnya. Andai aku terang-terangan menolak pernikahan ini, aku pasti itdak harus mengalami sakit ini. Aku benci dengan ini semua. Aku muak terjebak bersama dirinya, suamiku. Suamiku selalu memandangku dengan tatapan jijik dan dingin.

Apa salahku hingga dirinya memandang diriku dengan jijik? Apa aku tak pantas bersama dirinya yang terhormat? Atau dirinya yang selalu di agungkan sebagai lelaki idaman? Aku benci dengan sikapnya. Benarkah ini sikap seorang suami? Sasuke, benarkah kau benci dengan diriku? Apa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku hingga kau muak melihat kehadiranku? Andai kau tau Sasuke, aku tersiksa dengan ini semua. Aku tersiksa dalam status hubungan kita yang tidak jelas. Walaupun kita di kabarkan menikah namun sebenarnya kita terlihat sama sekali tidak menikah.

Kau selalu mementingkan dirimu sebagai pewaris kerajaan. Menyibukan waktumu di sana seolah kau tak mau berada di dekat keluarga barumu. Sasuke, andai kau tau, aku lebih menyesal dari dirimu. Karena dengan bodohnya aku percaya kau akan mencintaiku setelah kita menikah. HAHA... bodohnya diriku. Aku seharusnya sudah sadar dari dulu, kau tidak pernah mencintaiku.

Aku sadar Sasuke, kau sebenarnya mencintai Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis cantik dari bangsawan Haruno. Mengapa selama ini aku tak sadar bahwa akulah perengut kebahagianmu? Hah~, aku lupa aku kan orang naif yang bodoh. Seorang gadis naif yang bodoh yang berharap cintanya juga akan terbalaskan.

Aku bahkan iri dengan Haruno Sakura. Sakura, gadis yang cantik dan mampu memukau Sasuke, suamiku. Padahal selama ini Sasuke selalu di kenal sebagai Ice Prince. Ice Prince yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta. Namun kini mencintai seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke, bolehkan aku berharap? Bolehkah aku berharap tuk mengakhiri ini semua. Bolehkan aku memutuskan hubungan ini? Aku lelah, Sasuke. Aku lelah karena selama ini aku selalu tersakiti. Aku lelah. SANGAT LELAH, Sasuke. Di saat dimana aku membutuhkanmu, kau tak datang. Di saat aku ingin bersandar pada penopang hidupku, kau pergi tinggalakan aku. Jadi bukan salahku juga jika aku ingin memutuskan hubungan ini. Lagipula aku percaya, kau pasti bahagia bersama dengan Haruno Sakura. Biarlah aku saja yang tersakiti dalam hubungan ini, asal kau bahagia. Aku rela jika aku yang tersakiti. Karena kebahagianmu juga kebahagianku.

Biarlah dirimu menganggapku lancang asal kau bisa bebas. Cukup lama kau bertahan dalam hubungan yang menyakitkan ini. Cukup lama. Sangat lama. Bahkan waktu yang sangat lama itu tidak membuat dirimu membuka pintu hatimu lebar-lebar untukku. Kau justru menutup hatimu dengan rapat seolah berkata aku tak pantas berada di hatimu.

Sasuke, jika memang ini semua membuatmu bahagai, aku rela melepaskan hubungan ini. Wealau aku tau, kelak hatiku akan tersakiti. Tapi itu tak masalah biarlah itu semua aku yang menanggungnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunanku akan isi hatiku.

"Kau mau sampai kapan disini. Aku memerintahkan dirimu keluar dari kamarku sekarang. KELUAR!" teriak Sasuke padaku.

"Tapi ini juga kamarku, Sasuke." Ucapku seakan enggan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGIL NAMAKU DENGAN MULUT KOTORMU ITU. AKU TAK PERNAH SUDI. DAN ASAL KAU TAU SEBENTAR LAGI INI AKAN MENJADI KAMARKU DENGAN SAKURA. KAU TAU ITU, DOBE!" teriak Sasuke padaku.

Aku sudah tau sejak awal, Sasuke. Status ini salah dan tidak seharusnya aku menyandang nama besar keluarga Uchiha. Aku benci mengakui ini, namun ini kenyataan. Kau memang tidak cocok berada di dekatku. Kau lebih serasi bila berada di samping Haruno Sakura atau sebentar lagi boleh ku panggil Uchiha Sakura, istri dari seorang pangeran Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tau. Setelah ini, kita takkan memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Jadi kau tenang saja. Lagipula sekarang ini aku masih pemilik kamar ini. Kau boleh menendangku setelah pemutusan hubungan kita di resmikan oleh kerajaan." Ujarku saat menangapi semua teriakan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pemutusan hubungan?" tanyanya padaku dengan nada heran.

Mengapa ia memandangku dengan nada heran? Bukankah ini kemauannya? Lagipula bukan ini juga menguntungkannya dalam menikahi Sakura? Aku tak mengerti. Lagipula ini bukan urusanku. Ini sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali menjadi Namikaze Naruto.

Setelah ini aku harus kembali bertingkah laku yang manis dan baik. Ya, setelah pemtusan hubungan ini sah. Aku harus kembali ke sikap itu. Sikap dimana tidak ada seorang pun mengetahuinya. Mengetahui jika sikap tersebut adalah palsu, kecuali orang itu. Orang itu mengetahui dengan jelas siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bahkan tak jarang pula, ku merepotkan dirinya dengan memaksanya mendegarkan cerita tentang kehidupan pernikahanku.

Namun anehnya dengan lapang, ia mendengarkan semua ceritaku.

"Iya, ada masalah dengan pemutusan hubungan, Sasuke? Bukankah kau juga sudah sudah setuju waktu itu? Toh, bukankah ini semua juga demi kebaikanmu? Lagipula kau membenciku, bukan?" tanyaku membalas pertanyaannya.

"Bagus, baru kali ini aku menyukai keputusanmu." Jawabnya dengan datar.

"Bukankah kita patner selama kita masih menyandang status ini? Kita hanya patner yang saling membantu. Semoga kau berbahagia dengan pilihanmu." Ucapku setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, yang mungkin sudah mengiris hatiku sejak lama.

Selamat tinggal Sasuke. Cinta ini akan kulupakan. Semoga aku dapat meraih kebahagianku.

**Naruto POV END.**

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari sepasang mata menyaksikan kejadian tadi dari awal sampai akhir dengan seringai yang terpapar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau memudahkanku dalam melangkah Sasuke. Terima kasih karena kau melepaskan Narutoku. Naruto, kau adalah milkku. Mine forever."

**TBC...**

Please Review...

Ne, Miku hadir lagi dengan cerita baru. Hah~, Miku payah ya! Padahal fic Miku yang lainnya masih antri untuk di lanjutin, tapi Mikunya malah buat cerita baru. Mohon maafkan Miku ya^^. Kalau ada pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan langsung bertanya pada Miku.

Maaf jika chap ini pendek dan kurang memuaskan. Tapi Miku ingin mendengar pendapat senpai dan reader sekalian tetang fic ini. Apakah fic ini memuaskan reader sekalian atau malah mengecewakan? Miku tunggu review dari reader semua. Jangan malu-malu untuk mereview karena review kalian sangat berguna bagi para autor.

Please Review...


	2. Chapter 2

Gomene Miku lama update. Hehe... kebiasan kali ya? Tapi kalian nggak jangan marah sama Miku ya...

Hah~, akhir-akhir ini Miku lagi nggak ada ide makanya Miku nggak bisa ngelanjutin fic ini. Namun setelah sekian lama, Miku akhirnya mendapatkan ide. Makanya baru bisa lanjutin sekarang. Oya, setelah ini mungkin Miku akan mengusahan meng update semua fic Miku.

**Me and Our Marriage**

**Warning: FemNaru, Not Yaoi, Typo, Aneh.**

**Pair: SasufemNaru, XXXfemNaru.**

**Rated: T.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt.**

**Mohon Maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam ide cerita. Tapi ini jujur ini murni dari ideku sendiri.**

**Don't like Don't read.**

**Happy Reading!**

Chap 2: Feeling.

**Naruto POV:**

Tinggal menunggu waktu. Ya, tinggal menunggu waktu kapan pengadilan Kerajaan Konoha mengadakan persetujuan pemutusan hubungan.

Sasuke. Hanya satu nama yang masih aku agungkan dalam hatiku. Hanya kau, Sasuke. Namun aku sadar, aku adalah perampas kebahagianmu. Semua salahku. Andai aku tak menyetujui lamaran dari pihak kerajaan pasti takkan begini. Aku telah membuat banyak pihak tersakiti. Aku telah mengecawakan pihak kerajaan Uchiha, keluarga bangsawan Namikaze –Keluargaku-, penghuni underworld. Semua orang telah ku kecewakan. Sungguh, jika waktu bisa berputar kembali, aku ingin kita hanya sebatas teman kecil dan sahabat, Sasuke. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak. Namun nalarku masih menguasaiku.

Tapi sedikit kebahagian masih merusuk hatiku. Kau tahu itu apa, Sasuke? Itu karena aku senang setelah kau berpisah dariku kau akan bersama orang yang kau puja. Bukankah itu kebahagian dari cinta? Sasuke, apa kau akan bahgia dengan pemutusan hubungan ini? Wahai suamiku, sahabatku, apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini?

Kutatap wajah damaimu saat tidur yang bisa menenangkan hatiku. Walau Cuma saat inilah yang bisa kurasakan sebelum pemutusan hubungan kita disahkan. Cukup 5 menit waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk menikmati ini semua sebagai seorang Nyonya Uchiha dan istri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke, asal kau tahu, selama ini kesakitan yang sering kurasa daripada kebahagian. Terkenang saat kau menukar darah denganku. Teringat oleh diriku, saat kita pertama kali bertemu dan bercakap-cakap. Aku mengingat semuanya Sasuke. Sangat mengingat. Bahkan aku mengenal dirimu dengan sangat baik dibandingkan dirimu sendiri, Sasuke. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku masih bisa memaksakan sebuah senyum terukir saat kau berkata bahwa kau mencintai Sakura. Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan cinta ini.

Cinta ini sungguh sangat menyiksa. Menyiksa seorang Uchiha Naruto sampai seperti ini. Aku benci dengan rasa ini meski aku juga menikmati kehadiran perasaan aneh ini.

"Sakura."

Satu kata yang selalu kau agungkan dalam mimpi maupun kenyataan. Hanya nama itu yang bisa mengisi kebekuan hatimu bukan, Sasuke? Hatiku sakit. Selama pernikahan ini, setiap malam, hanya Sakura yang mengisi hatimu. Aku sakit daripada kau, Sasuke.

Suamiku, aku harus merelakan dirimu pada Sakura. Ini tekadku. Sudah saatnya aku turun dalam perasaan cinta konyol ini. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Akulah penyebab masalah dan aku juga yang akan mengakhiri ini semua.

Namun apakah aku juga akan merusak hubungan seseorang hanya karena keegoisan sumaiku? Tak masalh inilah permainan cinta dan akan ada yang menjadi pecundang dan pemenang dalam permainan ini. Jadi...

Inilah tekadku. Biarlah hatiku yang harus kukorbankan dalam permainan yang dinamakan cinta ini.

**Naruto POV END.**

.

.

-Me and Our Marriage-

.

.

**Normal POV:**

Naruto yang masih menatap wajah damai Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Entah itu luka, entah itu kesedihan, entah itu sebuah tekad, entah mata itu sangat sulit di artikan.

"Semoga keputusan ini benar. Semoga." Harap Naruto ketika mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Sesudah mengatakan seperti itu, Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas. Membuka pinta dari ruangannya dan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba seekor rubah berekor sembilan menatapnya menghampirinya dengan manja.

"Kyuu-chan, ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

"Kau sedih?" tanya rubah yang dipanggil Kyuu-chan oleh Naruto tadi.

"Tidak Kyuu-chan. Aku tak sedih. Aku tadi hanya tertidur. Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu bermain di taman kerajaan?" tawar Naruto pada Kyuu-chan.

"Naru-hime, berhentilah menyiksa dirimu dengan kebohongan. Aku Kyuubi no Kitsune akan selalu menemanimu. Jadi jangan sedih. Ada aku dan dia disampingmu." Ucap Kyuubi dengan bijak.

"Hihi... Kyuu-chan kayak orang dewasa. Kawai... ne...ne... jadi Kyuubi no Kitsune ini mau tidak menerima tawaran dari seorang Namikaze Naruto?" canda Naruto dengan riang.

'Syukurlah kau masih bisa tertawa lepas, Naru-hime. Aku akan melindungi dirimu agar senyum itu tetap ada, Naru.' Janji Kyuubi dalam hatinya saat melihat Naruto tertawa.

Naruto yang merasa Kyuubi mengacuhkannya dari tadi sejak dirinya tertawa, mengelus bulu lembut sang Kyuubi no Kitsune.

.

.

-Me and Our Marriage-

.

.

Sebuah senyum terukir saat sang sosok misterius melihat raut bahagia sang Hime Underworld.

"Tunggulah aku, Naruto," ucap sosok itu seraya menghilang di balik kegelapan yang seolah menelannya.

.

.

-Me and Our Marriage-

.

.

Di kediaman utama Sang Raja Underworld, tampak seorang wanita berparas ayu dan anggun menatap sebuah surat yang diketahui sebagai surat pemutusan hubungan. Terlihat raut kalut dari wajahnya.

"Fugaku-kun, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan menantu kesayanganku hanya untuk seorang gadis bangsawan keturun Haruno itu." Sungut Mikoto pada sang suami. Uchiha Fugaku.

"Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha Mikoto." Ucap Fugaku saat mendengar istrinya menjelekan salah satu dari klan bangsawan dunia underworld.

"Tapi Fugaku, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menghina Sakura Haruno. Hanya saja, apa karena seorang wanita dari klan Haruno yang sekarang sudah berstatus istri dari Kabuto menjadi salah satu perusak hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto?" balas Mikoto seolah tidak terima dirinya disalahkan oleh sang suami.

Fugaku yang turut merasakan hal yang sama dengan sang istri hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tetap mempertahankan wajah dinginnya.

"Kita tak bisa mengatur hidup mereka, Mikoto. Jika memang Naruto berjodoh dengan Sasuke maka seberusaha apa-pun takdir memisahkan mereka, mereka tetap akan bersatu, Mikoto." Jawab Fugaku.

"Tapi kita emua adalah vampire, Fugaku. Takkan ada yang tahu, apakah darah seorang mate akan menerima tubuh kita." Lirih Mikoto.

Fugaku yang tak ingin istrinya tambah pusing dengan urusan sang bungsu akhirnya memilih mengigit leher sang istri. Namun sebelum itu ia telah meminta izin dari sang mate, kasih abadinya.

"Percayalah pada mereka, Mikoto." Lirih sang raja underworld disela-sela menikmati darah segar sang istri.

.

.

-Me and Our Marriage-

.

.

Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya dengan linglung seolah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dengan pencahayaan yang secukupnya, ia berusah mencari Naruto.

"Naruto." Lirih sang Uchiha bungsu.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya ia mendapat kesadaran penuh dan pencahayaan yang cukup. Mata liarnya, insting vampire-nya seolah menyuruhnya mencari Naruto. Padahal dirinya tak terlalu menyukai Naruto. Namun sepertinya ia membutuhkan bantuan Naruto kali ini.

Ia membutuhkan Naruto kali ini. Ya, membutuhkan Naruto untuk tempa pencurahan hatinya sebagai sahabat. Insting vampirenya seolah percaha akan Naruto, yang mungkin sebentar lagi bukan menjadi mate-nya.

Tiba-tiba dirinya memandang ke arah luar jendela. Disana ia melihat Naruto. Cantik dan mematikan, hanya satu kata yang mengambarkan sosok Naruto.

Sasuke tak mempungkiri jika sahabat dan istrinya memang cantik. Namun bukan berarti Sasuke harus mencintai Naruto, bukan?

Gaun hitam khas keluarga kerajaan membalut tubuh Naruto. Ditemani dengan hiasan yang biasa digunakan oleh para hime dari keluarga kerajaan. Sangat indah. Seperti bunga di antara padang rumput kering. Tapi entah mengapa Sasuke merasa iri sejak dulu pada Naruto. Mungkin karena pembawaan Naruto yang ceria namun angun, toidak seperti dirinya.

Di arahkannya tangannya untuk keluar namun Sasuke seperti boneka kaku yang tak bisa bergerak seolah ada yang menghalanginya. Aneh.

Tiba-tiba sekilas masa lalu terbesit di hatinya.

.

.

-Me and Our Marriage-

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada milikku, Sasuke? Apa kau akan mejauhkankannya dariku atau melepaskannya untukku?" desis sosok misterius itu.

TBC...

Maaf jika chap ini pendek dan kurang memuaskan. Tapi Miku ingin mendengar pendapat senpai dan reader sekalian tetang fic ini. Apakah fic ini memuaskan reader sekalian atau malah mengecewakan? Miku tunggu review dari reader semua. Jangan malu-malu untuk mngreview karena review kalian sangat berguna bagi para autor.

Jadi mohon pengertian dan kesabaran dari kalian semua.

Okay, saatnya mebalas review dari kalian semua:

Aretabelva: Mereka nggak pura-pura menikah kok. Mereka menikah beneran. Gomene jika ini bukan Yaoi. Nah Miku sudah update. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Aretabelva.

Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy: Belum saatnya sang sosok misterius itu muncul. Ya, sekarang sudah Miku usahakan sedikit diperpanjang. Semoga suka. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Selamat menikmati. Thank's Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy.

Moku-Chan: Salam kenal juga Moku-chan. Tenang aja kok, Fic Miku yang lain pasti Miku lanjutin dan Miku usahain secepatnya. Gaara ya? Akan Miku pertimbangkan. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Moku-Chan.

KiraHotaru: Siapa ya? Di chap ini masih belum di kasih tahu. Jadi sabar ya... Selamat lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's KiraHotaru.

TanuKuma: Hehe... Miku senang deh dengarnya. Semoga TanuKuma menyukainya. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's KiraHotaru.

Yunari: Siapa ya? Syukurlah jika Yunari menyukainya. Ne...ne... akan Miku pertimbangkan dulu masukannya y Yunari-chan. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Yunari.

Namikazevi: Gomen Namikazevi sepertinya Miku updatenya lama. Mggak kok, Miku bukannya nggak update tapi karena ada beberapa faktor makanya fic ini belum Miku update. Tapi sekarang Miku sudah update jadi semoga Namikazevi menyukainya. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Namikazevi.

DheKyu: Ne... ini sudah Miku update. Semoga menyukainya. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's DheKyu.

nurmusafira: Iya... ya... Naruto kasihan tapi yang akan terjadi pada Naruto harus nurmusafira yang memutuskannya sendiri. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's nurmusafira.

NonoUnnie: Ya... Sasu kejam kan... Naru kasihan. Ini Miku sudah usahakan update. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's NonoUnnie.

Aqua: Bigung dimana Aqua-chan? Semoga Aqua-chan menegrti dengan alur yang Miku buat. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Aqua.

namikaze shira: Salam kenal Shira-chan. Gaara? Akan Miku pertimbangkan nanti. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Namikaze Shira.

Devzlee: Chap 2? Cerita yang mana ya devzlee? Eh... jangan marah ya devzlee. Sekarangkan Miku suadah usahain update. Gitu-gituan? Maksudnya apa ya Devzlee? Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's Devzlee.

PoeCien: Sasuke lagi emosi PoeCien. Tapi tenang Naru nggak akan Miku buat tuli kok. Sasuke kejam kan? Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa mengriview lagi ya. Thank's PoeCien.

Sekali lagi Please review...


	3. Chapter 3

Gomene jika ada yang menunggu chap ini. Miku baru saja siap ujian, jadi gomene jika cerita ini terlambat untuk di publish. Padahal tangan Miku sudah nggak sabar melanjukan fic ini. Namun karena ujian, Miku nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena itu, Miku akan memperpanjang chap ini.

**Me and Our Marriage**

**Genre: Hurt, Romance**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru,****ItafemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**WARNING :**

**Not Yaoi, Typo, aneh, OOC, Etc**

**Mohon Maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam ide ceritanya, itu tidak disegaja. Tapi jujur ini karyaku sendiri.**

**Happy Reading...**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Flashback:**

_**Konoha, xxx November xxxx**_

_Di sebuah danau di tepi hutan, duduklah seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang. Gadis itu sedang memerhatikan suasana danau tersebut. Pancaran matanya yang damai membuat sang Kyuubi No Kitsune senang bermain dengannya. _

_Tiba-tiba sebuah suara rintihan terdengar oleh pendengaran tajam milik Namikaze Naruto. Dengan cepat dicarinya pemilik suara tersebut. Sang Kyuubi No Kitsune yang melihat tingkah laku Himenya seolah mengerti jika sang Hime ingin menolong orang tersebut. _

_Setelah beberapa saat terbang di langit, mata sapphire milik Naruto berhasil menangkap pemilik rintihan tadi. Dengan cepat diikutinya sang Hime menuju orang tersebut seraya menghilangkan sayapnya. Sang Hime menatap tak percaya akan orang yang berada di depannya._

_Seorang anak lai-laki kecil yang berasal dari Klan Uchiha. Yang mungkin juga seorang pangeran yang selama ini di dengarnya dari kabar angin. Hal itu dapat dibuktikan dari simbol klan Uchiha yang berada di tubuh sang anak kecil. _

_Anak laki-laki kecil itu merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Dengan segera diangkatnya wajahnya utnuk menatap siapa yang memperhatikannya dari tadi. _

_Kedua onixs anak itu menatap Naruto dengan angkuh. Walau dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu, sang anak dari klan Uchiha memberikan tatapan meremehkan pada Naruto. Naruto yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya memberi seulas senyum dan mengusap dengan lembut wajah sang anak. _

_Sang Uchiha yang diperlakukan seperti itu menatap tak suka kepada Naruto. Namun tak dipungkiri di hati sang Uchiha terdapat rasa nyaman dan hangat atas perlakuan Naruto tadi. Kyuuubi No Kitsune yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menatap tajam sepasang anak bangsawan itu. _

"_Kau lihat, walau kau tampak menunjukan raut tak sukamu padaku, tapi kau tetap tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan tanganku dari wajahmu..." ucap Naruto dengan tenang saat melihat iris onix itu menatapnya dengan dangkal. _

"_..." _

_Tak ada tanggapan dari anak bangsawan itu setelah naruto berkata seperti itu. Sang Kyuubi no Kitsune tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya saat sang anak dari klan Uchiha menikan Naruto dengan katana miliknya. Naruto yang diperlakukan demikian hanya mendengus, kemudian menarik katana yang berada di dadanya. Seketika keluarlah darah dari tubuhnya. _

_Anak laki-laki itu kemudian terkejut dan berkata,_

"_Kau siapa?" tanya dalam keheningan._

"_Aku Naruto." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum._

_Sang Uchiha yang tidak mendapat kepuasan dari jawaban Naruto, langsung mendengus menatap Naruto._

"_Dobe. Kau bukan manusia, kan?" tanya Uchiha kecil dengan angkuh._

"_Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto sambil memainkan ekor Kyuubi no Kitsune._

"_Kurasa bukan." Jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan bosan._

"_Kupikir juga begitu,"_

_Tak ada jawaban yang memuaskan hati Uchiha itu. Dicobanya merasakan aura Naruto. Namun nihil, ia tidak bisa merasakan aura Naruto. _

'_Dia aneh.' Batin Uchiha tersebut pada akhirnya._

"_Aku memang aneh." Kata Naruto seolah dapat membaca pikiran sang Uchiha._

_Sang Uchiha lagi-lagi dibuat bingung oleh Naruto. Uchiha tersebut mulai menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto seorang wanita yang lemah karena sama sekali tak merasakan auranya. Namun pemikiran itu mulai luntur saat Naruto membalas apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. _

_Dipandanginya rambut pirang milik Naruto dengan seksama dan menjelajahi dalamnya mata sapphire. Naruto yangmelihat tingkah sang Uchiha hanya dapat menahan senyumnya. _

"_Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_Namikaze Naruto."_

_Itulah awal pertemuan Sasuke dengan Naruto. Sejak saat perkenalan pertama mereka, mereka mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama. Hingga sautu hari, Sasuke akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang biasa. Ia seorang Vampire. Sama seperti dirinya. Dan fakta lain yang membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah Naruto sahabat Itachi._

_Hal itu membuatnya sama sekali tidak merasakan segarnya darah yang ia santap. Sasuke mulai iri dengan Naruto yang bisa menjadi sahabat Nii-sannya. Tak ada yang tahu bagaiman seorang Uchiha Itachi bisa menjadi sahabat dari Namikaze Naruto._

_Persahabatan Itachi dan Naruto adalah misteri tersendiri bagi sejarah Underworld. Karena Itachi tak pernah mau menjalin sesuatu yang dinamakannya sahabat. Itachi mungkin mempunyai banyak teman namun seorang sahabat? Hanya Naruto yang menjadi sahabatnya. Tak ada yang lain. Alasan itulah yang membuat Sasuke selalu memikirkan hal itu._

_Ketika Sasuke bertanya hal tersebut pada Naruto dan Itachi, jawaban yang diterima dari keduanya sama._

"_Entahlah, aku tak tahu."_

_Bertapa dongkolnya perasaan Sasuke saat menerima jawaban seperti itu dari keduanya. Ia mulai mengikuti Itachi kemanapun dan hasilnya nihil. Sasuke tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-pun._

_Sasuke tidak menyukai ini semua. Ia iri dengan Naruto. Namun ia menyayangi Naruto sebagaimana Naruto adalah kakaknya. _

_._

_-Me and Our Marriage-_

_._

_Naruto sejak awal terbebernya rahasia bahwa ia dan Itachi adalah sahabat, mulai merasakan perbuhan sikap pada Sasuke. Ia mulai mengerti dengan perasaan Sasuke. Namun ia tetap bersikap seolah ia tidak mengetahui apapun._

_Dipandanginya langit senja dengan menerawang, dan mendesah. Tak dipedulikannya hilir mudik manusia di bawah sana. Ia hanya melamunkan sesuatu hal yang membuatnya bernafsu. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengganggunya dari lamunannya._

"_Naruto."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Hn."_

_Entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua insan ini, tak ada yang mengerti selain mereka berdua. Naruto kemudian kembali melanjutkan lamunannya, membiarkan seseorang merasa dirinya diabaikan. _

_Lima menit telah berlalu, tak ada percakapan berarti. Namun seseorang yang merasa diabaikan mulai membuka pembicaraan._

"_Naruto."_

"_Hn."_

"_Hn."_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Terserah padamu, Itachi."_

"_Thank's, Naruto."_

"_Sama-sama, Itachi-kun."_

_Sebulan telah berlalu sejak percakapan terakhir dirinya dengan Itachi, tak lagi terlihat sosok Itachi dimanapun. Hal ini membuat Sasuke gelisah seperti cacing kepanasan. Membuat Naruto mejadi kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke. _

_._

_-Me and Our Marriage-_

_._

_Setahun kemudian:_

"_Naruto kenalkan, dia Haruno Sakura."_

"_Salam kenal, Hime Haruno. Namaku Namikaze Naruto."_

"_Sakura, dia temanku, Naruto."_

"_Salam kenal, Naruto-chan."_

"_Hn"_

_Naruto POV:_

_Apa aku memang hanya seorang teman di matamu, Sasuke? Hatiku terasa panas saat kau tertawa lepas bersama Haruno-san. Tapi aku menyukai tawamu. Sasuke, kau seperti seekor burung yang akhirnya keluar dari sangkarmu. Aku merasa sedikit kecewa. Mungkin karena bukan aku yang membuatmu tertawa selepas itu. _

_Kutatap kedua insan itu dengan sedih. Sasuke tak lagi menghampiriku, ia meninggalkanku. Aku merasa tercampakan, namun kutekan perasaan ini. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit cemburu, pikirku. Namun lambat lalun, aku mengerti dengan ini semua. _

_Uchiha Sasuke menyukai Haruno Sakura. _

_Hanya itu yang dapat kusimpulkan. Aku merasa sesak namun tetap kupaksakan senyum saat kau memberitahuku, bahwa kini statusmu adalah kekasih dari Haruno Sakura. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk terlihat bahagia, dan berhasil. _

_Setelah itu kau berlari menjauh dariku. Kau menghampiri Haruno Sakura. Semua orang berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan serasi. Harus kuakui, itu memang benar._

_Aku berlari menjauh sepertimu, kita bersebrangan jalan. Aku mulai menyadari ada jarah di anatara kita. Aku mulai meratapi hidupku. Apakah aku harus menangis? Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis. Tidak akan. Namun aku berteriak melukiskan bahwa aku tersakiti. Tak ada orang yang mendengar jertitanku, aku bepikir seperti itu. Namun perkiraanku salah. Seseorang menemukan diriku. Dia Itachi. Uchiha yang hilang telah kembali. Ia menghiburku, memelukku dengan erat. Aku hanya diam dan mulai membalas pelukannya. Aku tak tahu, rasanya aku nyaman berada dalam pelukan Itachi. _

_Perasaan kecewa pada Sasuke mulai terhapuskan karena Itachi. Namun satu hal yang tidak terapuskan, yaitu cintaku pada Sasuke. _

_Aku merutuki cintaku yang begitu besar padamu, Sasuke. Aku yang bodoh atau cintaku yang terlalu besar padamu? Aku pun tak tahu. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya._

_Kau dan Sakura berjalan bersama, hingga tanpa sengaja kau melihat kalian berciuman di dunia manusia. Aku merasa tersakiti lagi. Aku tak bisa menangis. Air mataku seolah kering untuk menangisimu. Aku mulai berusaha belajr melupakanmu, Sasuke. Perlahan dan hatiku sudah mulai menghapuskan namamu. Itu semua berkat Itachi._

_Ketika perasaanku padamu menipis. Ayahmu, Fugaku Uchiha menjodohkanku dan dirimu, Sasuke. Awalnya aku tak tahu, siapa yang dijodohkan denganku. Kupikir itu, Itachi. Aku merasa bahagia saat kupikir Itachi adalah tunanganku. _

_Aku mulai meyukai hidupku. Hingga aku menyadari bahwa tunanganku bukan Itachi melainkan dirimu, Sasuke. Aku merasa biasa saat mendengar itu semua. Namun saat aku berjumpa dengamu lagi, perasaan yang kukira sudah sirna kembali. Aku merasakan debaran hatiku saat bersama denganmu. Aku mulai melupakan Itachi. _

_Aku merasa bersalah pada Itachi. Bukan hanya Itachi tapi juga Haruno Sakura. Aku meminta maaf pada Itachi akan keplin-planan hatiku. Namun aku merasa bahagia saat Itachi mengeluarkan aku dalam keterpurukan ini. _

_Namun sejak aku menerima pertunanganku dengan Sasuke, aku mulai merasakan perbedaan yang mendalam. Aku dapat melihat bahwa sikapmu berbeda. Tak ada lagi tawa lepasmu, senyummu. Semua lenyap. _

_Aku mulai bersiakap bodoh. Menganggap itu semua sebagai angin lalu. Menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup panjangku._

.

.

.

-Me and Our Marriage-

.

.

.

Someone POV:

Impianku akan tercapai. Naru, kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya.

Naruto POV:

Aku dipanggil menghadap Kaisar Underworld, padahal aku masih menikmati waktuku bersama Kyuubi. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat Tou-sama ku di sini sampai memanggilku ke dalam ruang pribdai sang kaisar. Sedikit perasaan takut hinggap di hatiku. Aku ingin lari namun sebuah suara di benakku melarangku untuk melakukannya.

Tanpa terasa aku telah tiba di depan ruangan sang Kaisar. Dengan ragu, kuketuk pintu berhiaskan sejarah kaum kami, kaum vampire. Dapat kudengar sebuah suara dingin yang lirih menyamput indra pendengaranku yang tajam. Itu suara Permaisuri Kaisar, Ibunda Ratu. Ada apa dengan Kaa-sama ? Tak pernah sekalipun kudengar suaranya yang lirih.

Dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang hinggap di pikiranku, kubuka pinta ruangan sang Kaisar. Dapat kulihat Ibunda Ratu menatapku dengan pandangan sedih dan Kaisar memandangku dengan tatapan dinginnya namun masih tersirat kesedihan.

Apa yang sedang mereka sedihkan? Apa ini berhubungan tentang masalah pemutusan hubunganku? Bukannya ini seharusnya menyenangkan hati mereka? Bukankah dengan berpisahnya aku dengan Sasuke dapat membuat Sasuke bahagia?

"Naru

..." panggil Ibunda Ratu padaku.

"Ya, Kaa-sama. Ada yang bisa Naru bantu untuk Kaa-sama?" tanya dengan hormat pada Ibunda Ratu, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya melakukan pemutusan hubungan dengan Putraku, Pangeran Sasuke?" tanya sang Kaisar pada diriku.

Kutatap mata mereka satu-persatu. Di kedua mata milik mereka, dapat kurasakan sebuah ketahuan yang mendalam akan topik ini. Au dapat merasakan, bahwa mereka tahu alasan sebenarnya dari masalah ini. Lalu untuk apa mereka bertanya lagi?

Bukankah sudah jelas alasannya?

"Maaf jika Naru lancang, namun Naru rasa, Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama sudah mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya, bukan?" tanyaku pada mereka dengan nada riang yang biasa kugunakan untuk menutupi kesedihanku.

"Naru, bagaimanapun kau adalah putri kami. Kini kau adalah seorang Uchiha jadi kau tidak bisa meutuskan untuk melakukan pemutusan hubungan dengan Sasuke." Ucap Ibunda ratu padaku.

"Itu benar, Naru. Selamanya kau akan tetap menyadang marga Uchiha dan takkan pernah bisa berubah." Tegas Sang Kaisar, Uchiha Fugaku.

Selamanya akan menjadi Uchiha? Berhentilah memberiku harapan terlalu tinggi, Tou-sama. Aku tahu, kau hanya ingin menghiburku. Bagaimana rasanya jika kau sudah diberi harapan tinggi dijatuhkan? Apa itu menyenangkan? Tentu tidak dan aku Namikaze Naruto tidak ingin merasakan hal yang menyaitkan itu.

"Tou-sama, mungkin aku sekarang memang Uchiha namun aku tetaplah seorang Namikaze. Aku mohon Tou-sama, tolong restuilah hubungan gelap Suamiku dengan Haruno Sakura. Kumohon!" pintaku pada Tou-sama.

Aku tahu ini salah. Dengan memohon untuk merestui hubungan gelap suamiku. Aku tahu jika aku akan merusak rumah tangga oranglain hanya karena rasa cintaku yang sangat besar pada Sasuke. Aku benci diriku yang lemah jika berhadapan dengan vampire berambut emo itu.

Dapat kurasakan sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipiku.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU PIKIRKAN, UCHIHA NARUTO? KENAPA PIKIRANMU SEMAKIN GILA? APA KAU TIDAK SADAR AKAN PERBUATANMU?" marah Kaa-sama padaku.

Belum pernah kulihat Kaa-sama semarah ini. Biasanya Kaa-sama yang kukenal adalah seorang pribadi lembut. Apa ini keputusan yang salah? Tidak, ini keputusan yang sudah kuambil dan aku harus menjalani ini. Akan kuhadapi kemarahan Kaa-sama jika memang Kaa-sama tidak menyetujui ide gilaku ini.

"Naruto. Hanya satu kata yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Jangan menyesal jika sudah melakukan hal ini dan kau harus menanggung resiko dari perbuatanmu. Juga hukuman yang akan kuberikan." Ucap Tou-sama padaku.

"FUG-." dapat kulihat kemarahan terpancar jelas dari mata sang ratu saat mendengar pernyataan Tou-sama.

Kulihat Tou-sama membisikan sesuatu hal pada Kaa-sama. Setelah itu dapat kulihat raut wajah tenang Kaa-sama.

"Uchiha Naruto, karena kau telah melakukan pertukaran darah dengan Kaum Uchiha, sangat mustahil rasanya jika kau dapat bergantung pada oranglain yang bukan mate abadimu. Maka dari itu dengan berat hati, Kau kunikahkan dengan Putra Sulungku, Uchiha Itachi." Vonis Tou-sama padaku.

Inikah hukumanku? Apa aku harus menikah dengan Itachi-kun? Dia sahabatku. Apakah bisa aku mencintainya seperti dulu? Kuharap semoga aku bisa. Karena aku tak ingin mengecewakan Itachi untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku akan menebus dosaku pada Itachi.

Dapat kurasakan sekarang kerongkonganku kering. Aku butuh darah segar sekarang. Tapi aku sudah lama tidak mencicipi darah mate-ku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku minum darahku saja? Lebih baik begitu.

Karena terlalu lapar, aku memohon izin untuk undur diri dari hadapan Kaisar Underworld. Setelah mendapat izin, ku tutup pintu ruangan Kaisar dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari menuju kamarku. Aku tak merasakan aura Sasuke di kamar ini. Aman, pikirku. Berarti takkan ada yang menggangguku untuk beberapa watu ke depan. Kugigit pergelangan tanganku dan segera kuhisap darah yang keluar dari pergelangan tanganku.

Ini segar. Darahku mengalir cepat dalam kerongkonganku. Aku menyukai sensasi geli dari darahku. Di saat aku merasakan darahku, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang ke hadapanku. Dia menatapku dengan dingin. Aku tak mempedulikannya. Di pikiranku, hanya ada darah. Aku membutuhkan darah.

Sasuke memutar tubuhku dan membuat aku berhadapan dengan dirinya. Aku menatap dirinya. Dia menatapku. Tak ada suara. Hening.

"Apa?" tanyaku padanya di sela menikmati darahku sendiri.

"Kenapa kau meminum darahmu sendiri? Kenapa tidak meminum darahku?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

Aku mendengus saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Sejak kapan ia peduli padaku?

"Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang enyah dari hadapanku, Uchiha Sasuke." Kataku sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Uchiha Naruto, aku ..."

TBC...

Apakah ff ini kurang memuaskan? Kalau memang kurang memuaskan, tolong beriitahu Miku dimana letak kurang memuaskannya, supaya Miku dapat mengubahnya. Mungkin ff ini masih pendek, tapi setidaknya, Miku udah panjangin. Please Review...

Balasan Review:

Moku-Chan: Haha, Miku senang Moku-chan mau berkata jujur. Gomene Miku sering lama update. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, Thank's.

Cappucino' Kappu-san: Menurut kalian, kira-kira siapa orang misterius itu? Sekarang Miku udah panjangin kok. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, Thank's.

Sheren: Sepertinya nggak hanya di chap 2 aja deh, yang Miku potong. Kayaknya chap 3, Miku juga potong. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, Thank's.

Devilojoshi: Tenang aja, Miku pasti akan sakiti Sasuke kok di fic ini. Udah Miku panjangin kok ceritanya. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, Thank's.

Namikzevi: Semoga chap ini seru bagi evi-chan. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, Thank's.

Dwidobechan: Sekarang Miku udah panjangin ceritanya, semoga di chap ini dwi-chan puas. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, Thank's.

DheKyu: Naruto itu vampire, sama seperti Sasuke. Kyuubi itu kayak teman sekaligus penjaga Naruto. Menurut DheKyu, siapa sosok misterius itu? Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, Thank's.

Velovexxia: Naru itu vampire. Naru memang matenya Sasuke. Mungkin ceritanya emang kurang jelas ya... Miku harus banyak belajar. Iya Itachi memang naksir sama Naruto. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, Thank's.

Noal. Hoshino: Arigatou, Noal. Miku udah usahain panjangin chap ini. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, Thank's.

Nono Unnie: Pasti unnie udah tahu siapa pengitipnya. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, Thank's.

Devzlee: Miku udah update cerita, gomene kalau lama. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, Thank's.

Aisanoyuri : Semoga Sasuke sadar dari kebakaannya, ya Aisa-chan. Gomene kalau lama update. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, Thank's.

Mika to Narita: Betul. Teme akan selalu terjerat dengan dobe. Haha... Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, Thank's.

Ness Kurama Desu: Miku terlalu banyak ujian. Sasuke emang kejam. Jadi Miku nggak sempat update ceritanya. Gomene. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, Thank's.

Lalafahmi: Arigatou telah menunggu update ff ini. Miku senang. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, Thank's.

Sekali lagi Please Review...


End file.
